


The boyfriend

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Infidelity, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Rey's best friend, Poe has a new boyfriend.She drags her boyfriend, Kylo to dinner to meet him.Of course, Kylo is smitten.Explicit rating is for future chapters.Needless to say, there will be a little infidelity... eventually.





	The boyfriend

"I'm so happy for Poe. I can't wait to meet him!" Rey exclaimed as she looked over to Kylo. "He's invited us to have dinner with them tonight, please tell me you'll come."

Kylo looked up from the book he had been quite into, regarding Rey and her words. He honestly didn't care for her best friend Poe, and he honestly wanted to stay in. If she went out without him, even better. He'd have some much desired alone time.

"Kylo, I know that look," Rey singsonged and Kylo closed his book. He knew fighting, arguing over something like this was ridiculous. An upside, she'd be so into Poe and his boyfriend that Kylo wouldn't have to contribute. He'd probably get a good meal out of it, and a glass of wine, or two, or four.

He tracked Rey's movements as she went towards the bathroom, "Wear something nice."

That irritated and offended Kylo, "I always wear nice things. What are you implying?"

"Don't be like that Kylo, you know what I meant," Rey called out before she shut the door to the bathroom.

Kylo sighed heavily once he heard the water. He really didn't want to do this... but he resigned himself to the fact that he had to. He made his way to the closet and took out his tight skinny jeans, black undershirt, and black button up.

He changed quickly, he could hear Rey in the bathroom and he knew she would nag him if he wasn't ready when she got out of the bathroom. He always took longer than her to get ready and it was obvious. When Rey emerged from the room he glanced over to her and he started to question his life choices.

How did he end up here, with her? Sure this was his flat, but he couldn't remember for the life of him the series of events that brought Rey to move in with him. He subtly shook his head, it wasn't the time for those thoughts.

"Ready?" Rey called out from the foyer and Kylo quickly grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. He already couldn't wait to be back home.

As Kylo drove to the restaurant, he thought about possibly booking a solo holiday or possibly putting in a transfer at the office. He wasn't happy, he didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe a glass of wine and a good meal would help.

When Kylo pulled up to the restaurant and the valet took his keys, he couldn't deny he was impressed by the choice. These were the types of places he had been used to frequenting, long before Rey. It also occurred to him that the choice couldn't have been made by Dameron, must have been the new man. Dameron wasn't this classy. Had he snagged himself a sugar daddy? Interesting thoughts and scenarios ran through Kylo's head.

Rey hadn't even complimented Kylo on how he looked, and that bothered him for some reason. It made no sense, he hadn't complimented her, she hadn't deserved it. But he didn't make a big deal about looking nice. Kylo groaned loudly inside his head.

He held the door open for Rey and let her approach the hostess, this was her thing. This was her friend and Kylo had just been dragged along for the ride. Another realization hit Kylo; he drove, so limited amount of alcohol for him. He had to take a steadying breath. He hoped he'd survive and get through the night.

Kylo walked behind the hostess and Rey and took the opportunity to take in the place, to people watch. He tried to ignore the looks from men and women alike. Rey hadn't complimented him, but the strangers' eyes did. That was enough for him, for now.

After what seemed like an eternity, the hostess brought them to Dameron's table, Poe looked like Poe, though dressed a lot better. Kylo's eyes moved from Dameron to the man beside him, not quite sure what to expect.

"Rey!" Poe exclaimed and he stood to embrace her and then to shake Kylo's hand. Kylo only smiled and nodded.

"I'd like you both to meet... Hux."

Kylo's gaze again shifted and he watched as the most beautiful man he had ever seen stand up. Tall, just a tad shorter than Kylo but a lot taller than Poe, thin, lithe, lean body, ginger hair, and sparkling blue-green eyes. He was dressed in soft greys and blacks and Kylo knew he was staring. He hoped no one else noticed.

"I'm Rey, it's lovely to finally meet you, Hux." Rey introduced herself and held out her hand to which Hux smiled and shook her hand. Kylo knew that look, the look he gave Rey but he tried not to dwell too much on that. She had been oblivious to it.

"The pleasure's mine," a clipped accent fell from those perfect lips and Kylo had to bite down a gasp.

Hux dropped Rey's hand and quickly turned to Kylo and extended his hand, "and you must be, Kylo Ren."

Light eyes flickered up Kylo's body. It was subtle, only Kylo had noticed it as Rey and Dameron were already deep in some vapid conversation.

"The one and only," Kylo said softly as he took Hux's hand in his, shaking it but savouring the feel of his soft hand in Kylo's large one.

Kylo smiled and their gazes locked. It seemed like they were both caught in a tractor beam, that they had been standing there for hours when it had only been a flash. As much as Kylo didn't want to, he let Hux's hand go as they moved to take their seats.

Kylo took his seat and silently cursed and praised the situation at the same time. Rey sat across from Poe and beside Kylo and Hux beside Poe and across from Kylo.

Drinks and appetizers were ordered, Rey and Poe directing the conversation, Kylo adding anecdotes when needed. It was when Hux spoke that Kylo's attention had been caught.

Hux spoke so eloquently, he was dressed to perfection, impeccable table manners and Kylo saw them at one of his mother's political functions. Hux would fit right in.

And Hux was funny. Kylo couldn't recall the last time he had smiled so much, he was sure his cheeks would hurt the next morning. And Hux's laugh, it had Kylo laughing as well. A sound that seemed foreign to him as that too had been so long.

Rey and Poe seemed to go through the bottle of wine while Hux and Kylo took their time, perhaps Hux drove as well. While Poe and Rey were busy laughing and catching up, Kylo and Hux just looked at each other, at times challenging the other with their eyes; other times Kylo swore desire and want flashed in those light eyes.

It was during dessert that Kylo felt he would explode, watching how Hux ate his sorbet; Kylo giving Hux a show in return, letting the whipped cream linger a little longer on his plush mouth than he would have otherwise.

And then all too soon, Rey and Poe were talking about getting together again soon and how lovely the evening was. The evening that now was coming to an end.

"You guys should come over this weekend..." Kylo heard Rey say to Poe, "We haven't had company for a long time. There's a room too if we drink too much wine!"

Kylo and Hux both turned to their respective partners at the same time. That was, dangerous.

"I'd hate to impose, you've only just met me," Hux said as he finished up his coffee before sneaking a glance to Kylo behind the cup.

"Don't be silly. You're more than welcome. Isn't that right, Kylo?"

"More than welcome."


End file.
